1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light guiding plate, and more particularly, to a specially designed light guiding plate and an input apparatus including the light guiding plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the developing of the technology, the information equipment has also become popular. Taking the most-used computer for example, there are various kinds of computers on the market, and they are used in every place, such as a home, a factory, an office, and a school, and almost become a necessary apparatus in our daily life. A well-known computer, no matter a desktop computer or a notebook, needs a keyboard for a user to input words.
At present, there is a kind of lighting keyboard shown on the market. Since the lighting keyboard has the lighting function that the conventional keyboard lacks of, therefore, the lighting keyboard can widely attract the attentions of the consumers and become popular. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows an appearance view of an ordinary lighting keyboard. As shown in FIG. 1, the lighting keyboard 1 includes a plurality of keyswitches 10, a metal plate 12, and a lighting module 14. The light emitted from the lighting module 14 is transmitted into the keyswitch 10 through a through hole 122 on the metal plate 12, and then the light can be emitted out of the keyswitch 10 via a transparent key cap 102 of the keyswitch 10 to achieve the lighting effect of the keyswitch 10.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a scheme diagram of the detailed structure of the lighting module 14 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the lighting module 14 includes a soft circuit board 141, lighting units 142, a light guiding plate 143, a reflecting layer 144, and a shielding layer 145. Wherein, the reflecting layer 144 and the shielding layer 145 are set under and above the light guiding plate 143 respectively.
The lighting units 142 set on the soft circuit board 141 pass through the reflecting layer 144 and extend into the light guiding plate 143. When the lighting units 142 emits lights, since the reflecting layer 144 and the shielding layer 145 are not transparent, so that the lights can be emitted out of the light guiding plate 143 only through a first transparent region 1452 and a second transparent region 1454 on the shielding layer 145, and then the lights are emitted into the keyswitch 10 via the through hole 122 on the metal plate 12.
However, since the shielding layer 145 and the reflecting layer 144 are necessary to be set under and above the light guiding plate 143, the manufacturing process of the lighting keyboard 1 will become more complicated and the production efficiency will be also reduced, and the production cost of the lighting keyboard 1 will be also increased at the same time. Additionally, it is also possible that the lights entering into the light guiding plate 143 are emitted out of the light guiding plate 143 from the side surface of the light guiding plate 143, and the light intensity provided to the lighting keyboard 1 will be decreased accordingly.
Therefore, the invention provides a specially designed light guiding plate and an input apparatus including the light guiding plate to solve the above-mentioned problems.